


Under Sheets and Darkness

by BlahBlahWordWords



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nothing is resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlahBlahWordWords/pseuds/BlahBlahWordWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin was stubborn and always getting in trouble. But Obi-Wan doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently trying to curb my Social anxiety by hiding in a bathroom during my family's Easter Party boy does this say a lot about me or what? Hope you enjoy (may or may not make a sequel)

Anakin Skywalker had always been a stubborn child; however he is especially stubborn to Obi-Wan. Ever since he and his former master had picked up the youngling from that desert wasteland he had brought Obi-Wan nothing but trouble. From getting chased by Gundarks to getting 'accidentally' imprisoned by galactic smugglers; if there was trouble Anakin Skywalker was always in the thick of it. Which unfortunately meant Obi-Wan undoubtly was also.

Not that Obi-Wan minded too much. Even though Anakin always managed to get them into unpleasant situations it was always Anakin who lead the way out of it. He was proud of his stubborn Padowan even though he'd never dare tell him. He's ego would inflate to the size of a sun (right now it was the size of a small moon). 

Anakin's enormous ego aside Obi-Wan still had to remind himself that he was no longer a child. In fact Anakin was taller than him by a good two inches. Two inches that Anakin reminded him of on a consistent basis. Some days it would hit Obi-Wan harder than others like suddenly he'd be looking down expecting to see the cherub cheeked boy from Tatooine, instead he'd find himself having to look up to face a chiseled young man. 

A very handsome chiseled young man (not that Obi-Wan took very much notice of this)

As annoying and frank as Anakin could be Obi-Wan was still reluctant to give him up. Ever since Qui-Gon died Anakin had been the only constant in his life. As much as he hates himself for it, he'd grown a strong attachment to Anakin Skywalker. At first the bond was brotherly but as Anakin matured it grew into something more.... Passionate. A feeling that made him despise himself in the dead of night. A feeling that Master Yoda drilled him to never had. A feeling he meditates about daily. 

A feeling that was creeping into his chest as he looked at Anakin now piloting their ship to Coruscant. "How am I doing master? Pretty good right?" Anakin grinned at him from the pilot seat. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I guess this is decent." He replied smirking at his padowan. "Oh gee thanks master." Anakin said sticking out his tongue at him. 

His tongue. 

Anakin put his tongue back in his mouth grinned at his master than turned his eyes back to the dark space ahead of them. He didn't notice the blush that was quickly forming on Obi-Wan's skin. 

Obi-Wan didn't talk to Anakin for the rest of the flight. 

That night under the cover of darkness and sheets Obi-Wan cried out Anakin Skywalker's name. He imagined his tongue on his skin and his mouth wrapped around his..."Oh god!" He cried out. And the image of Anakin disappeared and Obi-Wan was left with sticky sheets and wet cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a week later I am back like i said last week i may continue this (i probs will tho)

The next day Obi-Wan awoke in shame to the light shining down on him through the open windows. He tried and failed to shake the thoughts of last night’s lapse in judgement out of his head, but to no avail. Obi-Wan rubbed his temples aggressively all while muttering, “what am I going to do?” He couldn’t keep having these thoughts about Anakin; he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about anyone, but especially Anakin. His padowan trainee who he was supposed to teach and most definitely not have wet dreams about.

Anakin Skywalker had mastered the art of barging in at the wrong time and this morning was no exception. He also usually didn’t bother knocking either. And that’s how Anakin Skywalker found himself face to face with his naked master only covered by bed sheets. Naturally Anakin blushed. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said narrowing his eyes. “S-sorry Master I didn’t’ think you slept in the nude!”

“Well you should try it sometime it is quite comfortable.”

“Oh I’m sure it is Master.” Anakin responded still wide eyes and staring. Obi-Wan unconsciously pulled the blankets up further attempting to conceal more of himself. “What do you want Anakin? There better be a damn good reason for barging in here.” Anakin shuffled I was just reminding you that it’s pretty late in the morning and if you want breakfast you better get up.” Obi-Wan looked at the clock; fuck it was nearly midday! He must’ve overslept, but that was Anakin’s fault as well. “While alright I’m getting up so get out.” However Anakin just stood there wide-eyed. “Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin seemed to recollect himself again and ran out the door. 

“Teenagers.” Obi-Wan muttered rolling his eyes

Obi-Wan did not sleep particularly well the next night either; his vision was clouded with bright eyes and blonde hair. “Anakin…” Obi-Wan crooned out to nobody. He had his hands wrapped around himself now, he jerked faster and faster in hopes of some sort of release. He thought of nimble fingers and pursed lips and he finished with a weak cry. “I have to stop this.” Obi-Wan whispered.  
Anakin wasn’t his. Anakin didn’t belong to anyone not anymore. Obi-Wan had made quite sure of that. This possessiveness he had of the boy was not good at all. Obi-Wan knew that too well but still that smile still continued to haunt his dreams. He’d try to meditate it away; he’d try to use the force to block it out of his mind, but it came as it always did, and so did he.

Sweaty nights with hands between sheets hoping for some sort of closure that always seems to be lost in the heat; there was no closure to something like this, not without action. Action that Obi-Wan never dared to do, but dared to dream about; Anakin would be the death of him and Anakin would never know.

Anakin was making Obi-Wan doubt everything, the force, the Jedi way. With Anakin’s constant inquisitive questioning of, “why can’t Jedi love Obi-Wan? It isn’t fair!” He silently agreed with him. For the first time in his life Obi-Wan was unsure of the path he’d chosen. All the intensive years of training were collapsing. These feelings were taking over Obi-Wan like The Force use too; it was so much, but not too much.  
That’s kind of what loving Anakin was like. It was so much, but yet never enough.


End file.
